


A First Kiss

by Adventures_in_Writing



Series: Signs of Affection [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash wanted to do it right. He’d been working on plucking up the courage to ask for a while now, but had always chickened out at the last moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> #6 - A First Kiss for Tucker/Wash from the 'Signs of Affection' meme from Tumblr.

* * *

Wash wanted to do it right. He’d been working on plucking up the courage to ask for a while now, but had always chickened out at the last moment.

People weren’t kidding when they said that “the moment didn’t feel right”

There wasn’t anything exceptionally special about the evening. A power outage at nine o’clock had ruined their movie night. They’d fumbled around in the dark looking for a torch or some candles so that they weren’t sitting in total darkness. The light that filtered in through the windows from the moon provided just enough of a glow to find the torch under the kitchen sink.

Clicking it on, Wash returned to the lounge room, balancing the torch amongst a pile of cushions to bounce the light from the ceiling. They sat quietly for a few minutes, wondering what to do.

“Hey, Wash. Look. It’s a dog!” Tucker had his hands over the torch as he looked up at the ceiling.

“Are you making shadow puppets?”

“Well, what else are we gonna do?”

“Can you teach me?”

At some point, they’d shifted to the lounge, leaning against one another making shapes with their hands, the torch all but forgotten. Eventually their hands found themselves entwined with one another as they traded stores and secrets, their laughter and whispers filling the room.

The laughter died down, their cheeks hurting from the amount of grinning they’d been doing and the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

“Hey… Tucker?”

“Yeah?” he asked, shifting so he could look at Wash as he spoke.

“Can I kiss you?”

Tucker blinked, unsure of what to say. He didn’t move, and he became acutely aware of Wash’s hand in his and the warm body beside him.

“That’s the first time anyone’s ever asked me that.”

“Really?”

Tucker nodded. “It’s actually…really nice to be asked.”

Wash smiled and shifted so he was turned a little more towards Tucker. “So… can I?”

“Okay…”

It was their first kiss. Truthfully, it had been a long, long time coming. It was brief and gentle and, perhaps a little awkward but it was everything that Wash had hoped for. It just felt right.

“Hey, Wash?” Tucker asked moments after they’d pulled back.

“Yeah?”

“Could you kiss me again?”


End file.
